custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kapura (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Kapura was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire and later a Turaga of Fire prior to the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most Turaga of Fire, Kapura began his life as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna. He was eventually placed in Ta-Metru, along with a number of other Ta-Matoran. As a Matoran, Kapura found employment as a Vat-Control Operator in Ta-Metru. Life as a Toa At some point during the Fractures Universe's equivalent of the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Kaputa left his job in Ta-Metru and came to the knowledge of the local Toa. This influenced an unnamed Toa's decision of making Kapura one of the Matoran who received a Toa Stone. Although the other members of Kapura's team remain unnamed, it is known that he fought in the war and sacrificed his Toa Power for another generation of Toa to replace him during the War, transforming him into a Turaga. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Kapura had transformed into a Turaga and had found work in the Coliseum. Coliseum Invasion In more recent times, Kapura was present in the War Vault - a special container within the Coliseum that housed all Kanohi, Weapons, and other artifacts that the Toa had won in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, while he was inside, a group of Brotherhood supporters known as the Cult of Darkness stormed into the Vault and took him hostage. Kapura was approached by a female Glatorian named Juulant during the invasion and was ordered to lead her to the Ignika. After making up different excuses - such as forgetting where it was, that Turaga Matoro had it, and that it was not actually in the Vault - Kapura decided to lead the Glatorian around in circles. However, she eventually managed to find the Mask's hiding place herself, forcing Kapura to touch it. Despite being cursed, Kapura refused to hand over the Ignika, claiming that too many Toa had died to protect it. However, the leader of the Cult of Darkness, Mudro, appeared at that moment and murdered Kapura by shooting him with a Chain Gun. Abilities and Traits Being a Ta-Matoran, Kapura would have had a minute amount of control over the element of Fire and partial resistance to heat. However, as a Toa, Kaputa later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Heat Energy. Upon becoming a Turaga, the extent of these powers were diminished. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *The reason Kapura appeared in the story was because BobTheDoctor27 greatly dislikes him and wanted to kill Kapura off immediately. Category:Turaga Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran